


Saturday Night Bets

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Saturday Night Bets

Saturday. Yet another Saturday alone, in a bar watching all of these people hook up. Every weekend a few guys catch your eye, sometimes they even seem to see you too, only to realize they are looking at the woman down the bar from you. Your heart always sank at the feeling. But this night was different. You had seen him the minute he walked in. He was tall, had gorgeous, long brown hair that shined against the dim bar lighting and sparkling light blue eyes that could be seen from across the room. He was magnificent. You thought he noticed you too since he looked in your direction and smiled. What a gorgeous smile he had. 

‘Nah. He wasn’t looking at me.’ You thought, a pang of rejection hit your stomach. 

You turned back to the bar, slamming down your shot. Just as you swung your bar stool around to get up and leave, the ravishing gentleman was so close behind you, your legs straddled his waist.

“Well hello.” He whispered in your ear, his hands on each of your hips. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?” You yelped, trying to get your heart out of your throat.

“Not yet. Would you like to?” He purred. “My name is Ivar. Who is this succulent creature sitting here before my eyes?”

Butterflies hit your stomach hard. You felt your cheeks glowing as red as an apple. ‘He seriously can’t be talking to me, can he?’

“M-my name is Y/N.” You squeaked out in a weird shrill sound.

Ivar softly giggled. “Want to get out of here with me?” He asked, pulling your hips from the chair without waiting for an answer.

Your eyes widened as he took your hand, leading you from the building. Your stomach churned in knots as he pulled you into the cold Autumn night. 

Ivar turned to you, taking your face in the palm of his large, rough hands. His mouth hungrily invaded yours, his tongue probing your mouth for more. Your fingers tangled in his soft hair, tugging his head backward. He hummed in your mouth just as you were pulling him away, sending an electric shock of lust through your core. 

“Let’s make a bet, love. Let me take you to dinner. I want to see if you can resist me all night long. If I win, I get whatever I want. If you win, you get whatever you want. Deal?” He said a devilish smirk spread across his face. 

You raised a brow, looking at him cock-eyed. “I think I can win this bet.” You grinned, feeling a bit more confident. 

“Oh, we will see.” He mellifluously chimed, your heart fluttered at the low growl. “I know this little place around the corner. Let’s go.” He smiled as he took your hand in his.

The night air was cool on your shoulders. You started shivering, not sure if it was nerves or just from the chill. Ivar removed his tan leather jacket and placed it across your shoulders.

“Better?” He said, his sky blue eyes shining brightly at you. 

“Mhm. Thank you.” You smiled and nodded, inhaling the scent of his jacket.

You rounded the corner, stopping at a closed Italian restaurant. 

“Ivar, it seems to be closed. I should probably get home anyway.” You said as your heart sank to your stomach. You had really wanted to see where this was going.

“Not so fast, love.” He purred, pulling out a set of keys and jingling them in the air. 

He walked to the door next to the restaurant entrance and unlocked the door. Ivar flicked on the lights, beckoning you to enter.

“Where a-are we?” You hesitantly asked.

“This is where I live.” He smiled handsomely back at you as you followed him up the stairs to his apartment. 

You started feeling uneasy. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ 

Ivar opened the main door at the top of the stairs and held it open for you.

“After you M’lady.” He chimed with a sly smirk. As you walked by, Ivar licked his lips and watched your ass while mouthing, ‘Oh hot damn.’ 

You felt your whole body flush in anger and excitement. You had to keep it cool. You needed to win this bet. 

“Why did you bring me here Ivar?” You snapped angrily. 

“I brought you here to have a nice quiet dinner. Are you not hungry, love?” His voice sickeningly sweet.

“I thought you were going to take me to a restaurant, not your home!” You said, your voice getting shaky from anger.

“You are so cute when you are angry, love.” He purred, growing closer to you.

“Ohh you think I’m cute when I’m angry. Well, get ready because I’m about to be GORGEOUS.” You screamed at the top of your lungs.

Ivar lightly chuckled as your face turned a nice shade of crimson. 

“Yes, I see.” He said in a low growl as he reached out, touching your chin with his thumb. 

You studied the features of his face as he slid his thumb to your lips, gently caressing them, his eyes full of lust. You loved the way he clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared in the sheer excitement of touching you. He licked his lips, slowly inching in for a kiss. You wanted it. You wanted to kiss him so bad. You wanted to give in and let him fuck you on the table, but you couldn’t. You had to win this bet. 

“No Ivar.” You said as you reluctantly pulled away from him and moved to the couch. “Can we just have some popcorn and watch a movie since you’ve got me here? Or did you have this big dinner planned for us?”

“Oh love, I will cook for us. Do you want some wine?” Ivar suggested, eyeing you up and down.

Suddenly you felt underdressed. Ivar licked his bottom teeth and lip as his eyes stripped your clothes off. 

“N-no thank you. Can I have some water though? I’m feeling a bit woozy from all of the shots I had over at the bar.” Your throat growing dry and hoarse.

“Sure thing, love.” He said, cracking open a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to you.

“Thank you.” You sweetly smiled and took a huge swig of water. 

Ivar watched you sucking on the bottle, how it slowly sank in as you inhaled it. His breath grew heavy. You noticed a bulge growing in his nicely tailored slacks and decided to tease him just a bit longer. Slowly you pulled the mouth away from your lips, letting the suction pull at your bottom lip a bit, a dribble of water fell from the corner of your mouth as you licked the rim slowly, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Ivar sucked in a deep breath, not realizing he had forgotten to breathe and let out a long low groan as he watched the drops of water slide down your chin, neck and finally down your breast into your cleavage. 

Ivar swallowed hard, muttering. “Y-you’re welcome love. L-let me go fix something.” He finally closed his mouth and shook the look of complete and utter lust off his face.

“Okay. I’ll be watching TV.” You smiled, wiping the trail of liquid from your chin. 

Ivar nodded slowly as he watched you stroll to his couch. You flipped on his TV and found a nice boring documentary on the life of tortoises. You tucked your feet underneath you as you sunk into the plush microfiber couch. Your eyelids grew heavy. 

“Y/N?” Ivar quietly implored. He stood there watching you sleep, wanting to trail his fingers down your soft arms. He took a blanket from the end of his couch and covered you with care. He went to his room to change into something more comfortable, grabbed a plate of spaghetti, considering that is the only thing he really knew how to make, and sat next to you.

Daylight crept through the bay window of his apartment. As you stretched out, you felt Ivar’s head laying on your stomach with his arms wrapped around your waist. You laid there quietly, hoping the feeling would never end. His long hair covered his face. You wiped strands of the brown locks from his face, tucking them behind his ear. He sucked in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. His eyes slowly opened, meeting yours. 

“Looks like you won the bet, love. What would you like?” He said sleepily.

“So I can get anything I want?” You asked.

“Yeah, whatever, just choose it at once.” Ivar insisted.

“I want you Ivar. It’s all I wanted. All night long. I want you to fuck me where ever you want. Please?” You purred as played with the little scar on his chin.

Ivar stood up, cooing. “As you wish M’lady. As you wish.” 

He scooped you up in his arms as he carried you to the bedroom to do whatever he wanted with you and to you.


End file.
